


The Bottom of the Sea, I Wed

by Sarah_Elmira_Royster_Poe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Iambic Pentameter, Shakespearean Sonnets, human!watson, merm!lock, mermaid sherlock, siren!sherclock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Elmira_Royster_Poe/pseuds/Sarah_Elmira_Royster_Poe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shakesperean Sonnets. Mermaid Sherlock ensnares a blond wounded human. Written in iambic pentametre and the writing scheme is ABAB CDCD EFEF GG. Reviews always welcomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

That winter night you sat by the sea  
Smelling the salt and singing lullabies  
Your bitter words, a silent plea  
Your fearful eyes, token of unheard cries

Your siren’s call, I waited for too long  
As I lost my hope for a fairer morning  
Tritons are put to shame by your swan song  
How can a mortal resist this yearning?

But then you lean to captivate my lips  
Dragging me to your emerald palace  
This is my last chance to breathe as I eclipse  
Not having to bear the human malice

When the faint moon flirts with my loving bride  
I shake and shiver at the rising tide


	2. Sherlock

I always marvelled at the gift of men  
At their sweet, placid, envied mortality  
At how their lives end with a sole “Amen”  
Celebrating dear finality

Eternally chained to this lone abyss  
Never allowed to surface the white foam  
How can I achieve this hunted bliss  
Ignoring the treasures under the dome?

But then my song gorgonised a young boy  
Who did not drown crawling in my embrace  
Who seemed my haematite scales to enjoy  
Approaching without altering his pace

I lift my face to observe his features;  
He is unique amongst his tribe's creatures


	3. John

Sharp claws drip bloody rivers on my skin  
Lustrous dark blue lips curl around ivory  
Sternly, I grip an iridescent fin  
Warmth against the cold metallic armoury

Tightly enveloped in the demon’s grip  
We sink together at unventured depths   
Reaching the ruins of a wrecked ship  
Ropes, mast and seaweed shape intricate webs

My limbs grow numb and my breath grows fainter  
As my souls slips away from my parted lips  
My flame grows dimmer in his moist chambers  
With every one of the gorgon’s tail whips

“To the Earth we shall return” father said  
Instead the bottom of the sea I wed


	4. Sherlock

A divine breath granted life to brown clay  
The sand gifted its colour to his hair  
His smile blossoms as the flowers in May  
As he lures me out of my murky lair

“We both are monsters” he whispers gently  
While bronze skin’s baptised in Aphrodite’s womb  
“It could not have ended differently”  
He breathes inside me and sets me abloom

Time is melting and whispers turn to songs  
Unburdening him from his human shell  
Only to make him see where he belongs  
“I must be cruel, just to be kind”, I yell

A flicker of light and fire is his soul  
An ache nesting inside, seizing me whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Remember, English is not my first language and this is unbeta'd! I hope you enjoyed it, nevertheless. Thank you for reading!


End file.
